Moff Gideon
Moff Gideon, or simply known as Gideon, is a major character in the Star Wars Disney+ television series The Mandalorian. He serves as the main antagonist of Season 1. Gideon was a soldier in the Galactic Empire, who rose through the ranks to Marshal. By 9 ABY, he claimed the title of Moff and formed his own faction of the Imperial remnants, consisting of mercenaries and former Stormtroopers. He is portrayed by , who also plays Gustavo Fring in Breaking Bad, Sidney Glass in Once Upon a Time, The Dentist in Payday 2, and Stan Edgar in The Boys. Personality Gideon is a sophisticated, knowledgeable commander sought after bringing order. He's built his reputation as an imposing and ruthless man as various stories have spread among his men. One of which believe he kills his men, simply to make a statement. He is also willing to kill fellow Imperials, in order to achieve his goals. Gideon is also a tactical strategist and happens to know full well of his opponent's personal background and history. He uses this kind of information to psychologically exploit the weaknesses of them and distract them with it. History Gideon led a remnant of Imperial forces. He wished to acquire a valuable asset from Arvala-7, in 9 ABY Gideon tasked a man known as "the Client" and Doctor Pershing with bringing it alive by any means necessary. Upon contacting the Client on Nevarro, he informed Gideon that they had the Child in their custody. However, the Moff told him to recheck the Child's pram. Soon after, Gideon's Death Troopers opened fire killing the Client and the stormtroopers accompanying him in the cantina once operated for the Guild. Moments later, an Imperial Troop Transport arrived, and Stormtroopers poured out, assisting the Death Troopers in securing the cantina to keep the Mandalorian and his crew from escaping. Shortly afterward, Gideon arrived at the scene in his Outland TIE fighter. As he climbed out from his ship and approached the shot up cantina window, the Moff stated to the Mandalorian how he did not understand the Child at all, and how much he needed it. As Gideon was saying this, two scout troopers shot down Kuiil and his Blurrg. They collected the Child, who was lying on the ground and zoomed off to bring it back to him. When the scout troopers carrying the Child approached the town they sent a radio message requesting clearance. While the operator on the other end was willing to let them proceed he advised them to wait as Gideon had just killed ten of his own men. Checking back for an update on their clearance, the scout troopers learned that Gideon had just killed one of his own officers for interrupting him. Upon hearing Djarin and his crew desperately trying to escape through the vents, Gideon began to speak to the group. Gideon introduced his E-Web turret and described how it had mowed down many of Dune's ranks as well as many Mandalorian recruits at The Night of a Thousand Tears during the Siege of Mandalore. Gideon revealed both their full names in the process—Carasynthia Dune and Din Djarin. Lastly, he called out Karga as a disgraced Magistrate and telling him to lay down his weapon and to come outside. Karga further asked what assurance he offered, who told Karga that they couldn't trust him. Gideon continued by remarking how Karga broke their earlier arrangement. The moff stated how he would gladly break any promise he made to them, and would happily watch the former magistrate die, and that that Gideon could offer was that the moff would act in his self-interest. After he had finished, Gideon left his troopers to watch over the cantina. He turned around to tell Djarin and his crew that they had until nightfall to cooperate. Otherwise, he would order the E-Web to open fire. After Gideon walked off, IG-11 began a rescue effort, giving Djarin, Karga, and Dune a chance to escape. A battle ensued, and amongst all of the chaos, Gideon watched the battle around him. The moff eyed Djarin while the Mandalorian utilized the E-Web. Before long, Gideon raised his blaster and shot Djarin in the back of the head. Before Mandalorian could fire back, Gideon took his time to adjust his aim and fire at the E-Web's power pack. It exploded, sending Djarin flying backward. His injuries forced him and the others to fall back into the cantina. Dune dragged Djarin into the cantina while Karga and IG-11 retreated inside. Frustrated with the lack of progress, Gideon ordered an Incinerator Stormtrooper to burn them out. The trooper set the building alight but was overpowered and killed when the Child use the Force to push back the flames. As Djarin and his team escaped through the Nevarro sewer vents, Gideon sent in more stormtroopers to stop them. When their efforts had failed, Gideon dispatched another platoon to wait at the end of a Underground lava river. Upon anticipating his troops' failure, Gideon hopped into his TIE fighter to deal with Djarin himself. After IG-11 detonated, killing off the entire platoon, Gideon swooped in and began to fire at the Mandalorian and his team. The moff swerved his TIE back around and met Djarin. The Mandalorian flew up into the air on his new jetpack and grappled onto the back of his TIE fighter. Gideon tried his best to shake him off but was unsuccessful. After climbing on top of the TIE fighter, Djarin tried to shoot him from the roof of the cockpit, but was protected by the blast-proof glass, allowing the moff to continue shaking off the Mandalorian. Gideon spun his TIE fighter and darted in multiple directions to lose Djarin, but the latter managed to plant detonators on the TIE. By the time Gideon discovered them, the left-wing blew off, and a fire started inside of the cockpit. After he crashed, the Mandalorian and the rest of his crew assumed he was dead. Djarin parted ways with his comrades and flew off-world with the Child. After his Outland TIE fighter crashed at the hands of the Mandalorian, Gideon is revealed to have survived the crash by cutting through the wreckage with the Darksaber. Trivia *Despite being the main villain of the first season of The Mandalorian, Gideon only appears in the last 2 episodes. *He is set to return in the second season of The Mandalorian, presumably as the main antagonist. Navigation pl:Moff Gideon Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Disciplinarians Category:Imperialists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Jingoists